Moments
by MidnightGirl467
Summary: When Carina Lewis is searching for the Horcruxes along with Ron, Hermione and Harry she wonders about her long lost love. She wonders how she came to love boy from the dark side, who she is now fighting against. Carina looks back on her memories of the dark love that consumes them both. Will they be able to be together? Or will the war tear them apart? . OC/Draco Malfoy.


**Okay so Thursday I went to the Warner Bros. Harry Potter Studio Tour and I got inspired to finally write this story. This is a love story between an OC (Carina Lewis) and Draco Malfoy. This part of the story will follow them through the first year of Hogwarts and I will start a new story for every year. I'm following the books for the order of what happens in each chapter. I really hope you like this because I have really loved writing it so much that I've already wrote the next chapter! **

* * *

**_Prologue_**

We all fall in love with people all the time; whether we get to meet our soulmates is a different story. If you meet your soulmate in life you're incredibly lucky, you're the couples that get stories based on them and you get to experience everything that every person in this world wants; True Love. Every person on this planet craves that kind of intimacy with someone. We were brought up with fairy tales and how falling in love is something to look forward to in your life. You needed love, honesty, family and friendship in your life to be happy. Well, that's what my mother always taught me. She was right but somehow I don't think she anticipated that my heart belonged to a young boy who was from a family of Dark Wizards, a family who worked for the Dark Lord and who had helped kill thousands of muggles like herself. No one anticipated that I would fall in love with Draco Malfoy.

_Dear Diary, _

_We haven't spoke in months. No contact. No letters because I can't let anyone find out my darkest secret but more importantly, I can't let the Dark Lord find out where we are. I won't let the entire Wizarding World and the Muggle world fall to his hands, fall to their deaths just because I couldn't bring myself to be apart from him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must not know of our existance though Harry's sure that he knows we're tracking down the Horcruxes anyway. I won't bring myself and the entire world down with me just to see the person I loved before my inevitable death. I refuse to do it. I will save the Wizarding World, I won't help bring the death of it and those who are involved. _

_I didn't plan to fall in love with him. In fact I had hated him for years. He made mine and my friends lives horrible and he was constantly trying to get us into to trouble so Slytherin could win the House Cup but somewhere along the strange mysterious way...we fell in love. There wasn't a turning point for us, no big up lifting moment where I looked at him differently or where I finally found some good in him. There was nothing and I'm sat here writing still wondering where and when I fell in love with him. Eventually I had found the good within him but it was so overgrown with darkness, with his loyalty to his family and his undying urge to be great by the Dark Lord's standards that it overshadowed anything good about him._

_Maybe our love started in the first year we met. Maybe it had begun the night at the Yule Ball where he told me I was beautiful. Maybe that's where his love for me begun but not where mine had. But there had to be a turning point for me somewhere along the line but I never had time to think about it, to analyse our story from the very beginning. There was always too much going on, too many boys wanting my attention when I didn't really want theirs, too much drama and death that falling in love with Draco Malfoy never crossed my mind. I hadn't assumed it was possible until it had already happened. _

Gazing around the tent where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sleeping next to me, I stared down at the empty diary in my hands. I thought that writing in my diary that my Mother had gave me before her death would help me put the puzzle of falling in love with Draco back together in my head, make me remember why and when I fell in love with such a concieted boy. A boy who was just misunderstood to everyone and everything that surrounded him. A boy who thought he was doing the right thing, who was keeping his family alive by obeying the dark wishes of The Dark Lord. A boy who loved me unconditionally despite how many times I had pushed him away, slapped him across the face and threw my drink over him, he never left. He alway stayed with me until the end.

It took so many years for us to finally admit that we loved each other and we were practically forced to admit it, forced to be together because of raging war that was happening against us. We had no choice but to have those few stolen moments before we had to fight against each other, until the battle of good and evil commenced because after that we both knew there would be no going back. There could be only be one winner and if his side won my death would be unstoppable but if we won there was no guarentee that he would be welcomed back with open arms or whether he would even be alive at the end of it all. Somehow despite our love for each other we weren't meant to be. I could never really be his and he could never really be mine.

I lifted up my pen, something that Ron had once marveled at but no longer seemed impressed by the invention. The tip of the pen reached the paper but still I could think of no words that could come next. My thoughts were leaving me with every second like if someone was taking them away and putting them into a Pensieve to watch over and over again. Sighing sadly to myself, I managed to write something that I hadn't said before in my life, something that I could barely admit to myself but I had to say it. I had to get it off my chest. I had to share my feelings with someone and my diary would have to be that person.

_I wonder what he's doing at this very instance. Is he led in bed thinking of me just like I'm thinking of him? Or am I just a distant memory that has been forgotten along with any of his morals that he had left? Could he be trying to be find me just like I dreamt last night? No. That is just a dream, just a wishful thought and nothing more. Draco will never be able to find me and nor will he ever come to look for me unless it's the Dark Lord's wishes. He could and I doubt he ever would fight me for me, he just wasn't that kind of man. He was too much of a coward and it was everything that I hated about him. This is crazy. How can I hate someone so much but love them too? _

_Maybe one day I will find the answer to all these questions that I have asked tonight. Maybe they will come to me in a dream. A dream where he isn't afraid to fight for the right reasons, where he isn't afraid to show his love for me in the world and where I'm not afraid to show the love I have for him. _

_Maybe one day there'll be a place for the both of us whether it be in another life or not. Our souls would reunite one day I had to believe that otherwise there was no point to all this pain that I'm now suffering by being without him. I had to keep faith and have hope because if I lacked those things during a life changing war how could we ever win? But are there any real winners at war? _

_Love, _

_Carina. _

I'm remembering the question from earlier where I wonder where the turning point was for me and Draco Malfoy but now I know the answer. I must remember the very first year of Hogwarts, remember a time where I was only a child where there was no battle, where the Dark Lord wasn't at large. The time where I met my friends for the very first time on the train at Hogwarts. The time where I was worried about what House I would be sorted in. There time where I wasn't consumed by the love for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Okay this is the prologue/ introdcution of the story which is obviously set in The Deathly Hallows (Book 7). If you enjoyed it please continue reading and leave a review to keep me inspired. I've really enjoyed writing this character and believe she has a long way to come till this point in Book 7. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading. Twitter is FlyingFireworks. Please review it would mean so much to me. Love MidnightGirl467 xXx**


End file.
